Megaman ZX Remnant (Undergoing Rewrite)
by DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: When Thomas tries to carry out his plan to reset the world Mikhail interferes sending the four mega men to the world of Remnant where they begin new lives as hunters (Spoilers for Megaman ZX Advent in the beginning)
1. Old Endings,New Beginnings

**Hello I'm new to the world of fanfiction and this is and idea I had in my head for awhile so here it is hope you enjoy. I Don't own Mega Man or RWBY**

". . .To bring new life into world, the eh?" Thomas questioned

"In the last mission report . . . Albert said some rather outrageous things." Mikhail replied "Mikhail . . . Do you thing its presumptuous for us to give birth to new life?" Thomas asked. Mikhail was taken back by this "How absurd. . . Thomas, you couldn't possibly hold fast to such imaginings" he replied.

"There are laws that give equality to humans and reploids correct?" Thomas stated "Don't you remember ? Those were passed because Albert and I agreed on them" the Sage trinity member said. Mikhail was a shocked "W-What are saying ?" he asked worryingly. "Give humans robotic bodies, and give reploids mortality" Thomas stated."So, where do you think the human bodies for the reploids are ?" he questioned."What do you think happened to the original reploid data before we gave them mortality ?" the Sage member continued.

The four mega men Thetis, Atlas, Aeolus and Siarnaq transport in megamerged "Thomas . . . You . . .! Mikhail exclaimed "Albert was wrong so I helped the hunters but I do think he was right about one thing" he stated " this world needs to be reset starting with you !" Thomas exclaimed, he raised his arm "Atlas dispose of him". Atlas smirked "With pleasure" she raised one of her knuckle busters at him "T-Thomas snap out of it this isn't you at all" Sage member said in a panic " Then perhaps you didn't know me as well as you thought you did" he replied.

Atlas began charging her fire wave attack "It looks like you've left me no choice Thomas" Mikhail brought up. Thomas raised his arm to stop Atlas from charging her attack, she let out a growl and put her knuckle buster down."What are you talking about Mikhail?" he asked. Mikhail began focusing energy with it building up in his staff "I'm going to make sure that the biometals powers are never misused ever again" he answered. "What!" Thomas shouted "Atlas stop him!" he commanded, she raised her knuckle buster again but it was to late, there was a bright flash and the four mega men were gone. "*pant* . . . *pant* . . . You'll never . . . *pant* . . . see those bio . . . *pant* . . . metals . . . *pant* . . . again" he said as he collapsed. Thomas looked down at Mikhail he let out a growl "My plan can still work there is one more biometal I can use" Thomas said as he started laughing evilly.

 **Unknown Location**

"Ow . . . My head hurts" Thetis pointed out "Ugh . . . huh" he took a look at his surroundings he was in a forest of some kind "How did I end up here I don't remember coming here" he spoke to himself. "Well look who decided to finally wake up" a voice said out of nowhere "Aaaa w-who said that" Thetis said trying to sound brave "Aww what's the matter can't recognize me after you abused my power for so long" the voice said. "W-Wait Model L !" Thetis said surprised, Model L floated in front of his face "That's right" she said playfully, "I-I didn't know you could talk, how come you never said anything to me" he said sounding surprised "I couldn't even if I wanted to". Thetis gave her a look of surprise "What do you mean you couldn't ?". "I mean my concise was suppressed by that Albert guy" the biometal said to him "What !" the chosen one exclaimed "What do you mean suppressed ?" he asked "How much do you remember ?" Model L asked, Thetis began thinking "Umm . . . not much" the chosen one answered "Your going to want to sit down this is going to be a long story" Model L said.

Thetis had a look of shock on his face "W-What ! I did all of that, I tried to awaken Model W" Model L piped up "Weelll a piece of it anyway and you didn't try wake it up you were only feeding it" she stated. Thetis went down to his knees and began sobbing "*sob*. . .*sob*. . . all I wanted to do was help the sea . . .*sob*. . . I didn't want to hurt anybody . . .*sob*". Model L floated down him and nudged his cheek "Hey cheer up it wasn't your fault" she said in comforting tone "You were just being controlled by Model W". Thetis got up and rubbed his eyes "*sniff*. . . Really ?" he asked, Model L got up to his face "Yes really don't worry about it, now let's find out where we are". Thetis had a surprised look on his face "*chuckle* right I forgot I was in a forest" he said he as he rubbed the back of his head "*giggle* come on let's megamerge and explore" she suggested. Thetis nodded "alright let's go" he grabbed Model L and threw her up into the air and caught her "Megamerge !" He shouted "Biolink established M.E.G.A system online" Model L said. Thetis became encased in a small tower of ice and appeared in his megamerged form.

 _'Let's find out where I am'_ he thought to himself as he dashed off


	2. New Encounters,New Faces

Thetis continued dashing though the forest he was in not knowing where to go "Hey Model L?" he asked his biometal "Yeah Thetis" she responded "Are there other biometals like you out there?" the ice mega man asked "Yep there are four others out there there's Model P The Shadow MegaMan, Model H The Wind MegaMan, Model F The Flame MegaMan, Model A The Copy MegaMan and lastly there's me Model L The Ice MegaMan" she answered. Thetis looked surprised he knew there couldn't be only one Biometal, but he didn't know they were that many"That's-That's a lot of Biometal" "It sure is" she said in her usual playful tone "Hey why don't you stop dashing and just walk we don't know what's in this forest" the Biometal suggested. "Hmm. . .I guess that's a good idea" and he did he walked for about ten minutes "*growl*" "W-What was that".

He turned around to see a creature that was all black and resembled bear it also had white armour plating "What the heck is that thing!" he exclaimed "I was about to say the same thing" Model L added. The creature took a swipe at Thetis, he managed to dodge the attack he drew out his double sided lance and slashed the creature damaging it but not killing it, the creature stood up on its hind legs and swiped at Thetis with both of its claws knocking him in to a nearby tree. "aah!" "Thetis! are you okay!?" the Biometal asked "Ugh. . .yeah I'm fine, okay whatever you are prepare to taste MegaMan power!" he began to focus energy in to his lance and began to glow a light blue "Take this!" he brought down his lance and fired a light blue arrow like blast slicing the creature clean in half it's corpse vanishing moments later "Whoa glad that's over" he said with relief in his voice _'Wonder if the others are doing okay'_ Model L thought to herself _'Where did me and Model L wind up'._

 **Unknown Location - Atlas**

"aah" was the only noise Atlas made when she got up she took a look around "Where the heck am I" "Finally I thought you were never going to wake up" a voice said Atlas turned around and turned back "Who's there show yourself now or else" she said in a threatening tone. "Whoa chill out man I guess there was a reason I was chosen for you" the voice said again, he then showed up in Atlas' face revealing himself to be Biometal Model F "Aah! M-Model F" she asked "Oh you better believe it!". "I didn't know you could talk why didn't tell me about this?" she asked "Oh believe me if could've I would've seriously do you any idea how hard it was to watch you use bombs that entire time those are not my STYLE!" Model F shouted. Atlas was a bit taken back by his shout but not that much "What do you have against bombs?" the Flame MegaMan asked "what do I have against them?" the Biometal asked quietly "WHAT DO I HAVE AGAINST THEM! BOMBS ARE THE MOST COWARDLY WAY TO FIGHT THATS WHAT HAVE AGAINST THEM!" Model F said shouting "seriously just watching you plant them all over the place made wanna demegamerege right there" the Biometal said. "WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU!" Atlas shouted back "I COULDN'T!" the Biometal shouted back "WHY NOT!" she shouted again "BECAUSE MY CONCISE WAS SUPPRESSED!" he shouted at her "WHAT DO!. . .wait what what do you mean by that" she asked without shouting "Well sit back and I'll tell ya".

Atlas punched a tree knocking it down "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" the chosen one yelled "Just calm down" Model F said "CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN HOW CAN YOU EXP-"Hey would you keep you voice down that's what attracts Grimm". Atlas turned around in a fighting stance to see a girl with blonde hair and lilac eyes a tan coloured jacket with a yellow shirt that exposed part of her belly she also had what looked like black workout shorts and she had tan coloured combat boots. "Who are you?" she asked "Why should I tell you?" the girl asked "Because I asked you first" the flame user answered "Huh fair enough the names Yang Xiao Long nice to meet you" she held her hand out Atlas looked at it not sure what to do, after a few seconds of thinking she shook her hand "Atlas" "Wha?" the brawler asked "That's my name Atlas" "Oh ok cool name" Yang complimented "Uhh thanks I guess?". "So what's the story with you shouting like that?" she asked "I was just angry at something" "So angry that you punched a tree and knocked down" she gestured towards to fallen tree"Yes" she simply answered "She's just ticked off that she used in a game formed by a psychopath" Model F added in "Whoa! what is that" the blonde asked as she poked Model F "Hey hands off pal!" the Biometal shouted as he backed away and went beside Atlas.

"You've never hear of Biometal before?" Atlas asked Yang just shook her head _'Where am I'_ she thought to herself, "A Biometal gives a person the ability to transform and become a MegaMan if you're compatible with the Biometal" she briefly explained "Wait won't you technically be a MegaWoman?" Yang asked "Hey I didn't come up with term I just follow it" the flame user replied."Riiigghtt anyway I gotta go and find myself a partner" Atlas was intrigued a bit "What do you mean 'find a partner'?" she asked "Oh right you don't know anyway to shorten it this is a part of my schools initiation we get launched and land in the Emerald Forest which is where we are by the way and the first person we make eye contact with is our partner, then we have to make our way to some ruins get a relic and boom pass the initiation". Atlas was more intrigued "What exactly does this school do?" the chosen one asked "Beacon, which is the name of the school trains huntsmen and huntress'" Yang explained 'A huntress' that sounds interesting' Atlas thought "Hey mind if I tag along?" she asked "What?" Model F piped up to "Yeah I'm with her what?" "This sounds interesting I feel like I can do something here so can I join you?" Yang thought for moment _'Well she wasn't launched with the others so I can get a_ _team of three score'_ "Alright Atlas you can come along" the brawler informed "Thanks" she turned to Model F "Can I count on you Model F" she asked "Well you don't get anywhere by saying no, so I'm in" Atlas smiled a bit "Thanks Model F" she grabbed Model F and punched the ground "Megamerge!" she yelled "Biolink established M.E.G.A system online" Model F said, Atlas became enveloped in fire tower and reappeared in her Megamerged form. All Yang could do was just stand there awestruck at what she just witnessed "You Ready to go?" Atlas asked Yang just shook her head to get out of the trance she was in, she gave a thumbs up "Yep lets go" the two brawlers ran together towards the ruins and maybe find a partner or partners along the way.


	3. New Teams,New Friendships

**I don't own Mega Man or RWBY**

 **Emerald Forest - Siarnaq**

Elsewhere in the Emerald Forest laid Siarnaq the chosen one for Model P after a few moments he got up looked around "IDENTIFYING SURROUNDINGS. . .LOCATION UNKNOWN" he said in his usual robotic voice "It seems you are fully functional now" a voice spoke out. "UNKNOWN PERSONAL DETECTED" he took a battle stance. Model P floated in front of him "Calm down I won't hurt you" he said "YOU ARE NOT THE UNKNOWN PERSONAL" he turned towards some bushes behind him "SHOW YOURSELF" he said, but no one came out "COME OUT KNOW OR ELSE" but again no one came out. "ENGAGING IN COMBAT" Model P spoke up "Wait! we shouldn't do anything rash" the Biometal warned, but then a girl leaped out of the bushes the girl in question had black hair with a black bow on her head, she also had yellow eyes and wore a what looked like a black vest of some kind under a white shirt, black pants and black combat boots she had two weapons out one that looked like a sword in the shape of a rectangle and the other was a katana blade attached to a pistol.

"Who are you and what is that" she gestured towards Model P "INITIATING COMBAT SEQUENCE, INPUT RESPONSE" the girl was confused by this "What do you mean by 'input response'" "INVALID INPUT, INPUT RESPONSE" the reploid responded. _'It looks like this girl is ready to fight rather then stand down I guess I'll have to tell Siarnaq about Albert_ _and Model W later and maybe fix his mind and speech unit'_ Model P thought "Siarnaq it looks like we have no choice but to fight lets megamerge" "VERY WELL" he grabbed Model P "MEGAMERGE!" he shouted "Biolink established M.E.G.A system online" Model P said, Siarnaq became covered in a black aura and in a flash he appeared megamereged the girl was amazed at what she saw but remained focused "I don't know who or what you are but your going down" she said "INPUT ACCEPTED, ENGAGING IN COMBAT" Siarnaq brought a shrunken star blade and his arm and the girl readied her weapons then the two charged at each other.

 **Emerald Forest - Atlas and Yang**

The two brawlers continued run towards the ruins "Hey Yang" the flame user brought up "Yeah Atlas" she replied "You said that this school trains huntsmen and huntress' right what exactly do they do?" she asked "Well huntsmen and huntress' are people who help against Grimm attacks for those who can't" the blonde answered "Wait Grimm what are those?" Yang was confused by this how did she not know what a Grimm was "Well to put it short a Grimm is basically a soulless monster that attacks people their usually are attracted by negative emotions" the brawler briefly explained "Don't suppose it works the other way around?" Model F piped up "If it did then this blonde chick wouldn't be here right now". Atlas thought for a bit "Hmm I guess your right, so any idea how long it will be until we get to the ruins?" the flame user asked, Yang thought for a bit "Hmm beasts me" she answered the continued to run until they heard weapons clashing "What the heck is that all about?!" Yang shouted "Don't know how about we find out" the chosen one suggested Yang gave a nod as the to ran towards the fighting.

 **Emerald Forest - Siarnaq and The Mysterious Girl**

Siarnaq threw a shrunken star at the girl only for it to go through a copy of her then he felt a kick on his back sending him back slightly, the girl shot her pistol at Siarnaq be he dodged the shots and threw a barrage of shrunkens at her and she blocked the attack with her weapons _'Who or what is he'_ she thought. The girl decided to go in for a close range attack with her pistol katana but Siarnaq blocked it with a shrunken star on his arm holding her in place he then delivered a punch to her stomach sending her back, the Shadow MegaMan threw the shrunken star at her and the girl was hit, the attack knocking her katana pistol out of her hand. Siarnaq grabbed her weapon and shot it at her, she took the force of the shots weakening her, he brought a shrunken star on his arm and was aiming it at her "SIARNAQ WAIT!" he brought his shrunken down and turned around to see his fellow MegaMen Atlas along with a blonde girl.

 **Emerald Forest - Atlas, Yang, Siarnaq and The Mysterious Girl**

Atlas ran up to her fellow MegaMen "Siarnaq what are you doing?!" she asked the reploid shouting "ELIMINATING HOSTILE TARGET" he replied while Atlas was explaining to Siarnaq about where they were while Yang went to the girl "Blake?". The girl now known as Blake shook her head to clear her vision "Ugh. . .Yang?" she asked weakly "Yep it's me I guess that makes us partners now" she held out her to Blake who took it and got up, Atlas and Siarnaq approached them "Alright I explained to him about where we are and where we're going" she informed then turned towards Blake "What's your name?" she asked "It's Blake" she answered "Your full name" she specified "Blake Belladonna" "Siarnaq did you get that?" the chosen one turned to him "PROCESSING. . .BLAKE BELLADONNA AND YANG XIAO LONG NOW KNOWN AS ALLIES" he said as he handed Blake's weapon back to her and she took it back, Yang clapped her hands together "Well now that that's sorted out lets get to the ruins" "Right" Atlas said and the four ran towards the ruins.

 **Cliff Top - Ozpin and Glynda**

"What do we know so for about are new visitors" Glynda asked, Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and look at his tablet he had in his hand "Aside form this purple ones fight against Ms. Belladonna they don't seem like much of a threat at least not yet" he explained "What about the other two?" Glynda asked, the headmaster took another sip of his coffee "I suppose we'll just have to see how those two play out and if they seem like a threat we'll intervene" he informed.

 **Emerald Forest - Thetis**

After Thetis' encounter with the odd creature he continued to walk though the forest "Man what was that thing Model L?" he asked his Biometal "*sigh* I don't know Thetis I just don't know" she answered Thetis continued to walk through the forest when all of a sudden he was tackled by something "Ow. . .watch where you're-" Thetis look at who tackled him it was a girl with short black hair and silver eyes with red high lights she wore red cloak on her back and also had what looked like a black shirt and skirt in one the skirt had red linings, she also had black tights and black combat boots. "Whoa. .uhh. . .sorry about bumping into like that" she held her hand out but all Thetis could do was just stare at her _'She's so pretty'_ he thought but he was brought out of his thoughts by Model L "HEY THETIS SNAP OUT OF IT!" the girl took a step back "W-What was that?" Thetis did snap out of it "Don't worry that was just Model L she's friendly" Thetis demegamerege and showed Model L to the girl "Hello I'm Model L nice to meet you oh and my friend here thinks your pretty by the way" she said playfully. Thetis and the girl both immediately blushed at what she had just said "MODEL L!" Thetis shouted "Uhh. .umm. . .d-don't listen to her see talks nonsense all the time" Model L took offence to his statement "Hey I do not" the Biometal said, the girl managed to get out of her little trance "Uhh. . .sure w-whatever well my names Ruby Rose nice to meet you" she said as she tried to get off the subject. "Uhh. . .nice name I'm Thetis by the way nice meet you" he held his hand Ruby shook it "U-Uhh. . .just ignore what Model L said before" "Model L is that what this is?" she said as she pointed at Model L "Yep I'm a Biometal" Ruby got incredibly intrigued by this, she got up in Model L's face "What's a Biometal?!" say asked excitedly Thetis piped in "I'll tell you along the way come on".

"Whoa a Biometal can transform someone and give them a bunch of powers where can I get one?!" she ask as she got in Thetis' face "Uhh. . .sorry Model L's one of a kind and she's for me only" the ice MegaMan said Ruby had a look of disappointment on her face but it disappeared quickly "That's alright at least I have this" she reached behind her cloak and pull something out which extended into a scythe with a scope,Thetis was amazed by her weapon "You use that in battle?" Ruby nodded "It's also a high Impact velocity sniper rifle" she explained causally. "Whoa that's some weapon you have" the chosen one complimented "*giggle* thanks Thetis" Thetis blushed again 'Her giggles are really cute' Thetis immediately snapped out off his trance "So Ruby why are you in this forest by yourself?" he asked "This is a part of the initiation process for my school" she informed "What kind of a school sends their students into the forest alone" "Oh we weren't sent we were launched" she said casually "Wait what! did they even give you parachutes?" the reploid asked. The two continued to walk while Ruby explained to Thetis about Beacon and its initiation process and her dream of becoming a huntress "Whoa that's some dream you have Ruby" "Yeah your definitely something to want to be something like that" Model L and Thetis complimented "Thanks Thetis you to Model L, hey I've been meaning to ask you what's with that upside down red triangle on your forehead?" the scythe weirder asked as she pointed towards his forehead "Oh that just means I'm a reploid" he informed "Umm. . .whats a reploid". Model L got in between "A reploid is basically a robot designed to be human in every way possible" Model L explained Ruby looked a bit confused "Wait why build robots that are meant to be human it doesn't make any sense to me" "Well you see reploids were meant to do jobs to dangerous for people that's why we're made" the Biometal informed "Oh I get it now" the scythe wielder said.

The two continued to walk though the forest Thetis still unmegamerged with Model L floating beside him "Uhh. . .Ruby you said you have make your way to some ruins right? So why aren't we going there" the ice MegaMan asked "I need to find a partner first remember then we make our way to the ruins" she informed "Hey aren't we partners we already made eye contact with each other" Thetis brought up "Weelll you weren't launched with the other students so you don't count" Ruby said "Ohh. . ." the chosen one said in a disappointing tone Ruby noticed it then she bumped his shoulder with hers "Don't worry we can still be partners even when I find one okay" she said in a uplifting tone "Thanks Ruby I appreciate that really" Thetis replied. The two continued to walk and after a few moments "WEISS!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs, the girl known as Weiss wore a light blue jacket and what seemed to be a shirt and skirt in one that was also light blue and she also had light blue combat boots her hair was in an off centred pony tail and she also had blue eyes with a scar over her left one, after she saw Ruby she just walked off in the opposite direction "Hey wait we're supposed to be teammates" Thetis ran in front of Weiss "Hey you can't just walk away like that she's your partner" Weiss let out a sigh "Look I don't know who you are but I refuse to be her partner" the heiress said as pointed at Ruby as she pushed Thetis out of the way.

 **Emerald Forest - Weiss**

Weiss walked little ways from Ruby and Thetis hoping to find a better partner then Ruby that is until she saw Jaune hanging from a tree, Jaune wore a white chest plate armour with matching shoulder pads he wore a black hoodie underneath he also wore blue jeans with black sneakers "Hi" was all he said Weiss then turned around around back to Ruby and Thetis she saw him talking to Ruby what she assumed was him trying to cheer her up "This does not make us friends" she said as she grabbed Thetis and Ruby by their hoods and dragged them along "You can back!" Ruby and Thetis both shouted.

 **Emerald Forest - Jaune**

"Wait who's going to get me down from here!" he shouted, he struggled to get the lance that stuck his hood to the tree out but it was no use "Jaune!" he heard a voice shout beneath him. He looked down to see Pyrrha, Pyrrha had green eyes and red hair that was in a pony tail she had what looked like gladiator amour that was light brown in colour. Pyrrha let out a giggle "Do you have any spots left on your team?" she playfully asked "Very funny" he crossed his arms and looked away from her but then looked back and smiled Pyrrha also smiled back.

 **Emerald Forest - Ruby, Thetis and Weiss**

"Hey what's the hurry" Ruby said "Yeah can you slow down a bit" Thetis suggested "Quite I will not have mission be delayed because you two are slow" the heiress informed "I swear if i get a bad because-"Ruby then appeared in front of her in a split second "Whoa how did you do that?" Thetis asked as he looked back and forth to where Ruby was and where she was now "I'm not slow see you don't have to worry about me" the scythe wielder said as she put her hands on her hips. Thetis ran up to Weiss and Ruby "Again how did you do that?" he asked again "Weiss just because I don't know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters" she informed, she got between Weiss and Thetis and put her hands on their shoulders "You guys are about to see a whole different side of me today and when you two do you'll be like 'Wow that Ruby girl is really really cool and I want to be her friend'" the speedster said 'I definitely want to be your friend Ruby' Thetis though. Ruby then dashed off leaving behind some rose petals "You may be fast but you still was time!" Weiss shouted "Hey she's just trying to be helpful quit being so hard on her!" Thetis lashed out "Yeah you should stop if anyone deserves a bad grade its you for being a bad teammate" Model L added in Weiss was taken back at what had spoken to her "What in Remnant is that" she asked as she pointed at Model L then they heard leaves rustling Thetis turned to where they were rustling "Uhh. . .Ruby is that you?" he asked nervously the two backed up to each other the rustling getting closer "Uhh. . .Ruby knock it off this isn't funny" then they heard growling a Beowolf appeared out of the bushes "Aaaahh not this again!" the reploid shouted "Thetis pull yourself together if you did this before you can do it again" Model L said in a uplifting tone, Thetis shook his head "Your right Model L lets do this" he grabbed Model L "Megamerge!" he shouted, Thetis became encased in a small tower of ice then appeared megamerged "W-Where did you get something like that!?" Weiss asked "I'll tell you later let's finish these things first" the heiress let out a sigh "Your right lets do this" the drew out their weapons and prepared to fight the Grimm.

 **AN: So Thetis X Ruby is going to be a thing why? Well I'll tell you their both similar in some ways their both are innocent and childlike and they both want to do something right in their world Ruby becoming a huntress and Thetis wanting to help the sea the only reason he did what he did is because he was controlled by Model W. So anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter see ya.**


	4. New Info,New Functions

**I don't own MegaMan or RWBY**

 **Emerald Forest - Aeolus**

Aeolus got up clutching is head "Aah. . .what happened?" he asked himself, he looked around "Uhh. . .where am I?" "Your in the Emerald Forest silly" he heard a voice say behind him Aeolus quickly turned around pulling out his sword he saw a girl who had short orange hair with light blue eyes she also wore a white shirt with some sort of amour covering her stomach she had a pink skirt with pink fingerless gloves and she wore white shoes with pink laces. Aeolus took a look at the girl she had what looked like a grenade launcher on her back "Who are you?" the wind user asked "Me? I'm Nora Valkyrie nice to meet you" the girl now known as Nora said as she stuck out her hand "Hmm" Aeolus put his sword down then shook her hand "Nice to meet you Nora Valkyrie, my name is Aeolus nice to meet you" he said as he shook her hand "Nice to meet you too Aeolus and just Nora is fine" the grenade user said in a perky tone "Excuse me but you said I'm in a place called the Emerald Forest correct?" the reploid asked "Yep the Emerald Forest just little ways out of Beacon Academy" she said, again in a perky tone "B-Beacon Academy" Aeolus said confused "Excuse me, but where am I?" the wind user asked "You must of bumped you head pretty hard, well I'll refresh your memory your in the world of Remnant" she said "R-Remnant!" Aeolus exclaimed, he held his head and went down to his knees "W-What happened?!" he shouted. Nora went down to him in a attempt to comfort him be he pushed her away and got "I want to know what happened!" "Calm yourself and I'll tell you" a voice spoke out, Aeolus and Nora looked around to see where it came from then Biometal Model H got in front of Aeolus "I'll tell you exactly what happened" Model H informed "Ohh a talking special rock this will be cool" the orange haired warrior said as she sat down cross legged in front of Model H.

Aeolus was in shock he couldn't believe what he had just heard "Albert, Model W I was being manipulated by them both?!" the wind user shouted as he punched tree "Don't forget the Thomas guy" Nora added in "SHUT UP!" he snapped Nora took a step back when he shouted at her, Aeolus took a look at Nora's frightened face he calmed himself down "Forgive me I did not mean to snap at you like that, I hope you can forgive me?" he said in a tone sympathy "Hey its alright I know you didn't mean it, its just you remind me so much of my friend seeing you snap like that kinda gave me a scare" the hammer wielder said "Ms Valkyrie if you don't mind my adding in to this conversation you have an objective to do" Model H informed her "Ohh right I gotta get a partner and get to the ruins, thanks floating special rock" she was about run off when Aeolus grabbed her shoulder "If you don't mind me asking may I come along?" he asked. Model H went up to Aeolus "What are you saying Aeolus?" the Biometal asked "I'm saying I wish to help her in her mission, it's the least I can do after snapping at her like that. What do you say Nora may I come along?" the Wind MegaMan asked Nora gave a thumbs up "Yes you can" Aeolus let out a slight smile, he turned to Model H "May I count on you as well Model H?" he asked his Biometal, if Model H had a mouth he'd be smiling too "You count on me Aeolus" the Biometal said "Thank you, Model H" he grabbed Model H and held it in front of him "Megamerge!" he shouted "Biolink established M.E.G.A system online" Model H said. Aeolus became covered in a pink aura with wind a tower of wind wrapping around him he then reappeared megamerged "Are you ready to go Nora" Nora however was to busy staring at Aeolus she was completely amazed at what she saw "THAT WAS INSANELY AWESOME!" she shouted but then snapped out "Uhh. . .yes I am ready to go" the grenade user said as she gave a fist pump to the air then the two ran off to find another partner then get to the ruins.

 **Cliff Top - Ozpin and Glynda**

Ozpin look at the tablet in his hands the took a sip of his coffee "It looks like we have nothing to worry about these new visitors" he informed "What do you mean they could just be trying to gain their trust" Glynda said sceptical "Regardless we'll still see how this turns out, right now we just continue to observe" the headmaster informed as he took another sip of his coffee.

 **Emerald Forest - Thetis and Weiss**

Thetis and Weiss were both surrounded by a pack of Beowolves one took swipe at Thetis who blocked it with his lance sending him back slightly "Oh man any ideas Weiss?" the ice user asked her "Staying alive is a good one" the heiress informed "*gulp*. . .that doesn't exactly fill me with confidence" the reploid said in a nervous tone "Well buck up" she told him _'Remember your training Weiss'_ the heiress thought to herself _'Okay Thetis just take a breath if I can hold_ _my own against Model A I can do it against these things'_ the ice user thought to himself. Weiss went straight for one of the Beowolves thrusting her sword straight in its throat killing it "Alright let's do this aaahh!" Thetis shouted as he was getting ready to thrust his lance when Ruby got in the way "Gotcha!" the speedster said as she sliced the Beowolf killing it however she messed Thetis up "Whoa!" he said as he swiped his lance away from Ruby creating a ice wave into a tree freezing it solid a Beowolf swiped at Ruby who managed to block the attack but is sent her back knocking her into Thetis "Whoa sorry Thetis" she apologized "It's ok next time announce when your going to do that" the ice user said "Are you kidding me Ruby you attack out of turn he could have killed you!" the heiress shouted at both of them "Yeah well he's going to have to try harder then that" the scythe wielder said. Thetis took a look around it looked like more were just going to come, he grabbed Ruby and Weiss by the arms "Hey what are doing!" Weiss shouted "Yeah Thetis we can take them" Ruby added in "No there's to much of them to handle we'll get overwhelmed trust me" he said as he let go of Ruby and Weiss and they ran off.

Ruby and Weiss were both panting expect Thetis who didn't look exhausted at all "What was that we could have defeated that pack!" Weiss scolded at Thetis who had a look of guilt on his face "I-I'm sorry but it just looked like to much to handle" he spoke back "OHH TOO MUCH TO HANDLE HUH I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS A BABYSITTER LOOKING AFTER A KID!" the heiress shouted at the reploid "Hey Weiss there's no need to yell at him like that!" the scythe wielder defended him while Thetis took a step back from her shout "I-I-I'm s-sorry I just w-wanted to get both of you s-s-somewhere s-safe" the ice user said as he went down to his knees and started to cry Model L demegamerged from Thetis and got up in Weiss' face "YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE TALKING TO HIM LIKE THAT!" Model L said as she tackled herself into Weiss' face hitting her square in the nose. Ruby went down to Thetis hugging him and rubbing his back "Hey, Hey it's alright Thetis don't cry I know you were just trying to help us and I'm grateful so come on dry you tears" the scythe wielder said in a comforting tone as she wiped a tear away from one of his eyes "*sniff*. . .r-really. . .*sniff*" Ruby smiled at him "Yes really now come on" she said as she got up and giving her hand out to Thetis who took it and rubbed his eyes then he giggled "What's so funny" the speedster asked "Nothing it's just Model L kinda said the same thing to me when I arrived here" he said, they both turned to see Model L continuously ram herself into Weiss' head "Ok Ok I'm sorry" the swordswoman said as she covered her head "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" she said as she continued to ram herself into Weiss' head. Thetis and Ruby couldn't help but laugh at what they saw "*giggle* ok ok Model L back off" the chosen one told his Biometal who obeyed, she went to Thetis' side, Weiss got up dusting herself off "*sigh*Look Thetis I'm. . .sorry I yelled at you like that can you forgive me" the heiress said holding her hand out the ice user looked at it "Yeah Weiss I can forgive you" the reploid said shaking her hand "All right everybody lets go!" Ruby said enthusiastically "Right" Thetis replied he grabbed Model L and held her over his chest "Megamerge!" he shouted Thetis became encased in a small ice tower then reappeared megamerged Ruby was completely awestruck "THAT WAS SOOO INCREDIBLY AWESOME!" she shouted "Heh. . .thanks Ruby come lets go" he said the two ran off to the ruins but unknown to them there was a giant black feather slowly falling behind them.

 **Emerald Forest - Aeolus and Nora**

Aeolus and Nora continued to run through the forest, Aeolus suggested flying to the ruins but Nora was against it since she wouldn't be able to find a partner soaring through the air as much as she wanted she couldn't the both continued to walk until they heard gunfire, crashing and hissing "What in the world is that about?" the Wind MegaMan asked "Hmm. . .it sounds like it's coming from over there" she said as she pointed toward the noise "Hmm. . .this could be your chance to find a partner" the reploid brought up, Aeolus could have sworn he heard a ding come from somewhere he looked at Nora who had her mouth wide open and finger pointing into the air "Your absolutely right. .ohh. .I know I'll use my secret call so that way he knows it's me come on Aeolus" the grenade user said as she ran off towards the fighting Aeolus rolled his eyes at her antics and dashed after her.

Nora and Aeolus were ducked down in some bushes and were watching a fight between a boy and two giant snakes the had black hair that was in some kind of pony tail with a pink highlight in it, he had a dark green tail coat with pink cuffs white pants and black shoes he also had light pink eyes what stuck out the most to him to Aeolus was the fact that he was fighting two giants snakes and surviving _'Just who are these people'_ the wind user thought the weapons he was using were pistols that had a rapid fire rate and blades at the ends of them "Shouldn't we help him" Aeolus whispered to Nora who shook her head "No trust me he has this" she assured. The boy continued to dodge the snakes attempts at try to coil around him he slid on the back of one firing his weapons at them but of the snakes knocked them out of his hands he fell down to the ground on his feet the one of the snakes lunged at him. Aeolus didn't care if Nora said he had this he flew in with his twin sabers and sliced one of the snakes heads clean off, Aeolus then landed next to him "Grab your weapons we'll handle this together" the boy nodded he ran for his weapons but the remaining snake hit him with its tail knocking him into a tree "Aah..." the boy said when he hit the tree, the force of the attack stunned him a bit, Aeolus flew after him with his twin sabers but the snake lunged at him "NOOO!" the reploid shouted but he saw that the snake was held back by something he got a closer look expecting to see Nora blocking the attack but it was all him, the boy was struggling to keep the snakes attack at bay "N-NOW!" he shouted Aeolus nodded his head then flew in with his sabers slashing decapitating the snake its lifeless body falling down. Nora hopped out of the bushes "Aeolus I told you he had it" she said towards the reploid the boy was intrigued "Nora you know this person?" he asked, she nodded her head "Yep!" she grabbed Aeolus by the neck "Aeolus here was a bit lost so I let him tag along" the warrior explained Aeolus lightly shoved her away "Hmm. . .I guess a friend of Nora's is a friend of mine my name is Lie Ren but you can just call me Ren though" the boy now known as Lie Ren or just Ren informed "Nice to meet you Ren as Nora said before my name is Aeolus" the wind user said "Weeellll" Nora said as she got in between Ren and Aeolus and pulled them together by their shoulders "Now that we're all together lets head to the ruins" she said as she ran off "Is she always like that" the reploid asked the gunner "Yep" he said with a smile "trust me you'll get used to it" he told the reploid the two nodded and ran after Nora before she did anything crazy.

 **Cliff Top - Ozpin and Glynda**

"Professor Ozpin" Glynda said as she walked to him "Our last pair has been formed and I located our little visitor as well" she informed "The last is Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie poor kid" she said as she looked at the tablet showing her footage of Ren and Aeolus chasing after Nora who look like she was trying to get on the back of an Ursa bear "Though he certainly fairs better then Ms Nikos I don't care what his transcripts say Mr Arc is not ready for this level of combat" she said but it was like she was talking to herself, she turned back to walk away "At their current pace they should reach the ruins within a few minutes" she informed "Speaking of which what did you use as relics this year?" she asked but he continued to look at the tablet in his hands "Professor Ozpin?" she said trying to get his attention. Ozpin continued to look at his tablet showing him footage of Ruby,Weiss and Thetis who were still walking to get to the ruins.

 **Emerald Forest - Ruby, Thetis and Weiss**

"Come on guys this way" Thetis said with Ruby and Weiss following behind him "Ugh. . .This is taking forever" Ruby complained "Well complaining won't get us anywhere" the continued to walk until Thetis let out a sign "Ruby is right this is taking forever" the ice user brought up again "Well what do you propose we do then?" Thetis thought for a moment when he looked up into the sky "I have an idea but it's a bit crazy" the reploid informed them "Why would it be. . . .oh no" Ruby said as she look up into the sky too "This has got to be the craziest idea ever. Of all time" the heiress said as she looked up too.

 **Ruins - Atlas, Yang, Siarnaq and Blake**

Atlas, Yang, Siarnaq and Blake walked up a hill to see some ruins supposedly the ruins their supposed to get to "Hmm. . .Think this is it?" the brawler asked "Looks that way not unless you know any other ancient ruins around here?" Atlas asked sarcastically "Hey don't get sarcastic with me I only want to be sure" the blonde retorted she turned to Blake "What do you think?" she asked but Blake stayed silent and walked down the rest following her. They looked around "Chess pieces?" Blake questioned Atlas walked up to one and demegamerged with Model F floating beside her "Did we just seriously come here for pointless pieces of plastic!" Model F shouted as he knock one over specifically a white knight chess piece "Unbelievable" he said "Yeah I'm with Model F did we just come here for this" the flame user said as she motioned her hands around the ruins then Atlas turned to Siarnaq who stood still like a statue the only thing moving was his scarf "What the?" while Atlas was checking on Siarnaq Yang and Blake were just looking around "I guess we just take one?" the double sword wielder said. Yang continued to walk around until she noticed something on the ground it was the white knight piece that Model F knocked over she picked it up and examined it. Yang just continued to looked at the piece "How about a cute little pony?" the brawler asked holding the piece, Blake thought for a second "Yeah alright" she answered "HEY SIARNAQ ARE YOU THERE!?" the two heard Atlas shout they saw her shouting in his ear or where it was anyway "What the heck is wrong with him?" the chosen one asked herself. Siarnaq began twitching, specifically his head and slight sparks were beginning to form "S-Siarnaq what's wrong?" Yang asked but after a few moments his head went down as if he shut down "Siarnaq?" Atlas shook his body a bit but nothing happened, after about a minute or two he lifted his head up and demegamerged with Model P next to him "Ugh. . .w-what happened?" the ninja asked "S-Siarnaq your voice" the flame user brought up "What do you mean 'my voice'" he asked "Forgive me Siarnaq but I haven't told you yet" Model P spoke up "What haven't you told Model P?" the reploid asked, Model P turned to Yang and Blake "If you two wish to learn more about him sit down and listen" the Biometal informed them which they both did "You too Atlas" he told her she did it as well "This is going bit of a long story but I'll tell it as short as I can" the Biometal said as he started.

 **AN:Yes, Siarnaq talks normal now there's a good reason for this it's mainly because I didn't want him to be just some lifeless robot in this story I want him have a personality. So hope you enjoyed the chapter See ya.**


	5. Old Stories,Old Worlds

**I don't own MegaMan or RWBY**

 **Ruins - Atlas, Yang, Siarnaq, and Blake**

Model P just finished explaining to Yang, Blake, And Atlas how they ended up here and how they were being controlled by Model W and Albert "That's some story Siarnaq, being betrayed by the person who you thought was your friend" Blake said sympathetically "Hmph. .don't worry about its all in my past now" the ninja said "Well now that we heard that story we should probably be making our way to the cliff tops" Yang informed she got up and dusted herself off "Yeah guess your right" Atlas said as she got up too. After Atlas got up they heard a loud screech "What the heck is that!" Model F asked shouting.

 **Nevermore's Back - Thetis, Ruby, and Weiss**

Thetis, Ruby, and Weiss were all holding on to the Nevermore's back "Hey are those the ruins!" Thetis asked shouting as he was pointing at them he was yelling mainly because it was hard to hear because of the wind "Yeah I. . .yeah that's definitely the ruins there's Yang!" Ruby said as she pointed to "What did you two say!" the heiress asked "Guess we gotta jump!" the ice user said "WHAT!" jump off no way" the speedster said as she nodded her head no "WHAT ARE YOU ALL SAYING!" Weiss shouted again "Don't worry Ruby I have a plan just trust me!" the reploid pleaded, Ruby let out a sigh "Okay Thetis I trust you!" she said as the two jumped off accidentally leaving Weiss behind "How could you two leave me!" she shouted.

 **Ruins - Thetis, Ruby, Atlas, Yang, Siarnaq, and Blake**

Thetis and Ruby were falling through the air "Thetis I thought you said you had a plan!" Ruby asked as she continued falling "I do!" he said to her. Thetis grabbed Ruby by her hip and brought out his lance and aimed then he threw it, the lance hitting the ground creating a ramp out of ice "Steady. . .Steady" Thetis said to himself the two landed on the ramp sliding down to safety "Whoa!" Ruby said as she slipped but Thetis caught her by her hips "Don't worry I got ya" he said, but the way he was holding her it made a very interesting scene for Yang "Hey you two need some privacy or something!" she shouted.

Thetis and Ruby blushed at her comment "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" the reploid said defensively accidentally dropping Ruby in the process "Ow. . ." the scythe wielder said as she rubbed her butt "S-Sorry Ruby" he immediately apologized he cleared out the ice and went retrieve his lance. Atlas went to Ruby and offered her her hand "Need some help?" she asked, Ruby took her hand "Thanks. .umm. ." "Atlas my names Atlas" the flame user finished for her "Why are named after the continent?" she asked "Continent? what are talking about?" the chosen one asked "Well you see-" "HOW COULD YOU TWO LEAVE ME!" everyone heard a voice shout they all looked up to see Weiss hanging from one of the Nevermore's claws "WE TOLD YOU TO JUMP!" Thetis shouted back at her "Uhh. .it looks like she's going fall" Blake brought up "She'll be fine" Thetis said with hope in his voice "She's falling" Siarnaq said "Quick any ideas?!" Yang said in a panic "I-I don't know?" Thetis said nervously "Well think of something!" the blonde shouted "Uhh. .guys you might wanna look up at her" Model F brought up.

Everyone looked up at the sky to see something green approaching Weiss it shot past her catching her midair "Whoa what is that?" Ruby asked with awe in her voice the green object flew towards them revealing it to be Aeolus the Wind MegaMan "I believe she belongs with you?" he asked everybody they all shook their heads Weiss got down from Aeolus' arms and dusted herself off "Thank you for saving me" the heiress said in formal tone "You are most certainly welcome" the reploid said in a formal tone as well "YEEHAW" they all heard a voice yell out of the forest they looked to see an Ursa bear Thetis, Atlas, and Siarnaq were getting ready to attack when they saw Nora hop off its back "Aww. .its broken" she in what could really be described as a playful disappointed tone Ren came out from behind it "Nora. . .don't ever do that again" he simply stated he looked back at where she was only for to eye up chess piece specifically a white queen piece "Seriously how are you people so fast?!" Thetis asked, Nora grabbed the piece "I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the-" "NORA!" Aeolus and Ren both shouted "Hee Hee coming Ren and Aeolus" she said "Did she just ride in on-" Atlas was interrupted by a loud screech everybody looked towards it to see Jaune and Pyrrha being chased by a Deathstalker "What is that thing?" Siarnaq asked "It's a Deathstalker and its one dangerous Grimm" Yang informed "Well I don't care if it's dangerous or not I like challenge" Atlas announced to everyone she grabbed Model F and punched the ground "Megamerge!" she yelled then became enveloped in a fire tower reappearing megamerged "That is soooo awesome" Ruby complimented "Megamerge!" everyone heard Siarnaq yell and turned to see him become enveloped in a black aura and reappear megamerged "I seriously want a Biometal!" Ruby shouted. "Aeolus, Thetis, Siarnaq lets take this thing down" they all nodded "I can help too!" Ruby added in "Are you sure?" Aeolus asked "Yes I'm sure watch" "Hey. . .*pant*. . .guys" Jaune said panting only for Ruby to go running after the Deathstalker "RUBY WAIT!" Thetis yelled as he dashed after her "All of you go we can handle this" Siarnaq said assuredly, everyone nodded and went for the cliff tops while Ruby continued running at the Deathstalker.

Ruby was interrupted by black feathers being shot into the ground messing her up causing her to trip "Aah!" she exclaimed, the Deathstalker brought down its stinger ready to land the final blow Ruby closed hers bracing for impact but it didn't come she opened her eyes to see its stinger encased in ice "Ruby next time be more careful" Thetis said to her. Thetis, Ruby and the other three MegaMen looked up to see the Nevermore headed towards the others "Oh no that's bad!" the ice user exclaimed the three MegaMen caught up to them "You two go the others need you" Siarnaq commanded "What about you three?" Ruby asked "We assure you, we can handle this NOW GO!" Aeolus commanded. Ruby and Thetis looked at each other and nodded then ran off to help the others while the others turned to the Deathstalker getting ready for a fight.

 **Aeolus,Atlas and Siarnaq vs Deathstalker**

The Deathstalker freed itself from the ice and let out a loud screech "Okay genius what's the plan?" Model F asked Atlas "Uhh. . .Aeolus any ideas?" he nodded "I'll tell you just follow my lead" he instructed. Siarnaq threw a barrage of shrunkens at it only for them to get stuck in its armour it turned to him and tried to snap at him with its claws but Siarnaq vanished out of the way Aeolus was flying above analyzing it trying to find a weak point "Hmm" "There is no visible weak point we need a way to pierce its armour" Model H informed _'Pierce through its armour huh?'_ the reploid thought _'Or maybe smash through it_ **'** he thought.

Aeolus looked at Atlas who was firing at it with her knuckle busters "Siarnaq you and me will distract it, Atlas when you see an opening punch it as hard as you can!" he yelled in the air, while Atlas nodded with a smirk. Aeolus went in with his twin sabers slashing the Deathstalker's tail it smacked him away with it meanwhile Siarnaq threw a shrunken star at its stinger it screeched in pain as it turned to him "Now's as good of time as any" Atlas said as she charged at the Deathstalker with one of her knuckle busters on fire, she went in full speed hitting the Deathstalker square in the face cracking it armour severely it screeched in pain Aeolus and Siarnaq saw an opportunity to attack. Siarnaq threw a shrunken star at its neck hitting it right on target while Aeolus went on its back with his twin sabers stabbing it in the neck killing it, the Deathstalker's limbs stopped moving and fell down dead with its body starting to vanish "Well that was fun!" Model F said "As fun as fighting a giant scorpion can be" Siarnaq added in "Come on we need to catch up with the others" Aeolus informed while the other two MegaMen nodded as they followed him hopping the other were okay.

 **Cliff Side Ruins - Jaune,Nora,Pyrrha,Ren,Ruby,Weiss,Blake,Yang and Thetis**

Yang was firing multiple shoots at the Nevermore with her shotgun gauntlets trying to shoot it down "Ugh. .no good man this thing is tough" the brawler said to herself as she fired another barrage of shots at the Nevermore "Thetis got anything up your sleeve?" she asked the reploid "Yep watch this" he said as he began building up energy into his lance "Yeeeeaaa!" he yelled as he fired an ice dragon at the Nevermore it ramming into it causing it to flail a bit in the air "That was pretty _cool_ of you Thetis" she said Thetis just gave her a weird look "Was that supposed to be a joke?" he asked "Yeah" Yang answered "It was terrib-" "Both of you focus!" they heard Weiss shout "Nothing we do is working against it" Ren said he turned to Thetis "Can you make more of those dragons you shot?" the gunner asked him "No that'll take too much of my energy me and Model L have our limits" the ice user informed "Hmm. . .I have an idea!" Ruby exclaimed "But I need you guys to get the Nevermore in the right spot can you do it?" she asked everybody mainly Thetis and Weiss they nodded "All right guy go!" she said as she used her scythe to launch herself while Yang and Blake were firing at the Nevermore.

Thetis and Weiss were waiting for it to get in the right spot. After Yang and Blake's assault on the Nevermore it accidentally flew into the cliff side landing on the ruins beneath it Thetis and Weiss saw their opportunity and both jumped towards its claws and thrusted their weapons into the ground beneath it freezing it in place. Blake transformed her weapon into some kind of whip and threw it to Yang who wrapped it around the stone pillar Weiss and Thetis jumped and they were both on the whip Thetis froze the end of his lance making it an ice scythe "Of coarse you'd come up with this" Weiss said to Ruby think you can make that shot?" Ruby asked "Can I?" the heiress asked sarcastically Thetis "Well can you-" "Of coarse I can make it!" she shouted as she let go of them launching them to the Nevermore they put their scythe together making a giant pair of scissors they got the Nevermore by the neck and began dragging it up when they were near the top of the cliff "NOW!" Ruby shouted they slashed their scythes in the opposite directions decapitating the Nevermore and they both did a superhero landing on the cliff "Nice plan Ruby, Weiss was right only you could come up with something that awesome" Thetis complimented "Umm. .thanks Thetis" she said rubbing her arm looking away blushing.

 **Cliff Top - Everybody**

"There that's everyone" Aeolus said as he finished getting Jaune to the top "Whew thanks" the swordsmen said "Glad to see you four aren't threats" everyone turned to see their headmaster and his assistant approach them "Professor Ozpin what are doing here?" Pyrrha asked "Well for starters I came to congratulate all of you on making it in to Beacon Academy" he announced "WOO HOO!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs everyone just looked at her "Hey you grey haired dude" Atlas spoke up "What did you mean by us being a threat?" she asked "Yeah does it look like we'd hurt anybody?" Thetis asked but wished he could take it back when he realized they were still megamerged "Umm. . .hold that thought" he continued.

The four MegaMen demegamerged "Ok now does it look like we'd hurt anybody?" he asked again. Ozpin was intrigued by what they used in battle to fight and wanted to get a closer look at them "Hmm. . .so these are what you use to transform?" he asked "Yes they are known as Biometals" Aeolus briefly explained "Biometal? I've never her of that before" Glynda spoke up "Of coarse you haven't their not of this world" Siarnaq said everyone gasped at what they heard "What do you mean by not of this world?" Weiss asked, The four Biometals came up "Your all going to want to sit down this will be a long story" Model H spoke up as he started.

 **ZX World,Hunters Camp - Grey**

"WHAT!" Grey shouted "Master Mikhail has turned on the Sage Trinity!" he exclaimed "Yes I couldn't believe it either" Thomas said through the personal trans sever in Grey's room after the battle against Albert Grey didn't really have place to call home that's when the hunter that saved him spoke up and Grey still remembers his exact words "Don't be ridiculous this is your home" he said and no matter what the situation that memory always made him smile even in this one "So Master Thomas what do you want me to do?" the reploid asked "Grey do you remember your encounters with the other four MegaMen on your journey to stop Albert?" the Sage member asked "Yeah why?" he asked "And you remember the Biometal they used correct?" he asked "Yeah, hey what happened to them I haven't seen or heard from them" he answered "I don't know Grey but let me tell your mission it turns out that those weren't the only Biometals in existence" he brought up "What do you mean?" Grey asked "It turns out that there is still one more out there and from what I've heard about if it falls into the wrong hands it could mean another war" the Sage member said.

Grey had a determined look on his face"I won't let that happen tell me about it and I'll get it!" he exclaimed "Unfortunately I don't have that much info on the Biometal in question" "What then how am I supposed to find it!" "Calm down Grey I don't have that much info but Aile does" Thomas finished "Aile? how does she know about it?" the reploid asked "That's what I want you to find out and once you find it I want you to bring it to Legion Headquarters good luck Grey" Thomas said signing off "Aile, this new Biometal, what's going on" he asked himself "Hey don't worry about it lets just find this Biometal and get this over with" Model A said, Model A was the Biometal Grey was compatible with he first discovered it while on a train ride to Legion Headquarters "Your right Model A come on let's go get Aile" Grey said as he grabbed Model A "Megamerge!" he yelled and in a flash he appeared in his megamerged form as he went to the trans sever to get Aile and find this mysterious Biometal.

 **AN:What did you think can anyone guess the Biometal Thomas is after. Also I did a little Easter egg with one if the transition text can you spot it well any way hope you enjoyed the chapter. See Ya**


	6. Tragic Past's,Shocking Reval's

I don't own MegaMan or RWBY

 **Guardian HQ - Grey**

Grey finished transporting into the Guardian HQ "Oh hey Grey what's up?" one of the guards asked him "Not much have you seen Aile around?" he asked "Yep she's in the training arena" he informed "Thanks" Grey said before dashing off.

After a few minutes Grey found Aile in the training arena megamerged where she was shooting at some targets with her ZX buster "SESSION COMPLETE" a computer voice said "Thanks" Aile said to the computer then turned and saw Grey "Oh hey didn't expect you to drop by Grey" she greeted with a smile "Hey Aile doing some training" "Duh why else would she be in here" Model A piped up "I was just trying to make some conversation Model A, anyways Aile I came to ask you something" "Sure go ahead" the saber wielder said "I need to know about about a Biometal and I don't mean the ones we own or the ones used by those other MegaMen I'm talking about a different one" he specified. Aile's smile went away "Sorry don't know anything" she said as she turned away from Grey her tone dropping a bit Model A demegamerged form Grey and got up in Aile's face "Yeah right you do know something why else would you turn away like that" Model A said "Look I don't want to talk about okay" the saber wielder said in a demanding tone "Aile we need to know where this Biometal is if Master Mikhail gets it, it could mean another war" Grey informed Aile turned around confused "What do you mean if 'Mikhail gets it'?" "Master Mikhail has turned on the Sage Trinity and is after a powerful Biometal the one you know about" the reploid explained Aile thought for a minute "Hmm…fine I'll tell you about it but on one condition" "Name it" Grey said "What I'm about to tell you stays strictly between us got it" Grey nodded "I'll tell you along the way come I'll take you to it" she said as she began walking Grey following her.

 **Control Centre - Aile and Grey**

Grey and Aile were walking through the Control Centre "So what's the story with you and this Biometal?" Grey asked Aile let out a sigh "It all stared years ago" she started "It was back when Model W was first around causing trouble and making mavericks. Anyway me and my friend Giro were supposed to deliver a package to the Guardian HQ" "What was the package you were delivering?" Grey interrupted "It was Biometal Model X" she answered "Oh" "Now can you let me continue?" she asked "Yeah sorry for interrupting" he apologized "Yeah where was I…oh yeah anyway me and Giro were attacked by some mavericks and I was sent of a cliff with the Biometal. I went to go retrieve it then I met Prairie her men turned their guns on me I explained myself and-" "Ugh…no offence or anything but can you get straight to the point this is starting to bore me" Model A piped up "Model A! don't be rude she's trusting us with her backstory the least you can do is listen. Sorry about that Aile continue" "Thanks but I guess for Model A's sake I'll give you the short version" she informed "What but I want to here the full thing" Grey pleaded "I tell you another time okay" "Oh alright" Grey said annoyed. Aile basically skipped up to the part about her and the mysterious Biometal "So I arrived at Area-N just to see if there were any mavericks around." she dramatically pause "and there was one, one I wish to never see again deep within Area-N was a maverick unlike anything I had ever faced. But luckily I managed to pull through and defeat it" "So what happened after you defeated it?" Grey asked "A room opened up behind it I went in and that's where I found it something I wish I'd left alone…".

"Biometal Model O".

 _A memory of Alie flashes of her slicing through Hivolt with the O Saber with her eyes slightly red and an evil smile on her face._

Aile shook her head to get the memory "M-Model O is that the-" "Biometal Mikhail is after yes" Aile finished for him "What happened, did megamerge with it?" Model A asked "Yes" she responded quietly "Well what happened?" the Biometal asked "When I megamerged with it, I was basically all powerful almost god like" she responded "Well if it almost made you a god why didn't you keep it?" Model A kept on asking "Because when I used it I found myself loving the destruction I was causing, defeating Pseudoriods, mavericks all of it" she stopped "Whoa that's some Biometal no wonder Mikhail wants it" Grey said "Yes indeed but were here to stop that" the saber wielder said Grey nodded "Hey wait a minute why are we here if we're trying to find Model O?" the copier brought up "Because this is where I left it" Aile answered "I wanted to destroy it once and for all" "Wait if it's destroyed then shouldn't we tell Master Thomas that?" he asked Aile nodded her head "No Mikhail is very smart man if anyone can rebuilt he can we're just here to pick up the pieces and make sure that doesn't happen" Grey nodded.

Grey and Aile came up to an elevator shaft "There" Aile said as she pointed up "That's where I fought Serpent and left Model O" Grey looked up "How are we supposed to get up there?" "Ugh…did you seriously forget about A-trans Grey just transform into Rospark and climb these thing" Model A brought up "Oh…right forgot about that A-trans!" he shouted as he transformed into Rospark and went on the elevator cable "Come on Aile" Grey said in Rospark's voice "His voice is really weird" she said "Tell me about it" Model A said. Grey grabbed Aile and started to go up luckily he could get rid of the thorns on Rospark's arms it took them quite awhile to reach the floor but they did "Here stop here" Aile commanded "Okay throw me" "Are you sure about that" Grey asked still in Rospark's voice "Yes I'm sure now do it" Grey rocked Aile back and forth to get momentum going then he threw her and she landed safely "Okay grey your turn" she said "Okay, A-trans!" Grey yelled transforming into Vulturon and gliding to were she was and transforming back "Wow your lucky to have a Biometal like that at your side" she said "Yeah I'm glad me and Model A work together" he said.

Grey and Aile both arrived at where she fought Serpent "I guess we should start looking" Grey said clearly not exited about rummaging through the all of the rubble "No one said this would be fun lets get to it", and so they did they search for hours with no signs of Model O anywhere "This is taking forever" Model A said like a child wanting something in a store "ITS NOT POSSIBLE!" they both heard Aile shout and ran to her when they got there they saw Aile with shock on here face "Aile what's wrong" Grey asked she didn't respond, Grey and Model A got a closer look at what she was staring at and saw it the evil Biometal itself.

Biometal Model O.

"Uhh…Aile is that-" "Yes Biometal Model O" she finished Model O had a white square shaped form with red armour around it in the Omega symbol and a blue gem "How is it still in one piece it doesn't make any sense" she said to her self voice clearly filled with rage "Hey Aile don't worry how about I take hold of it we need to get this to Legion" Grey informed to her "Y-Yeah sure" she replied. Grey grabbed Model O and shook a bit "Are you okay Grey" Model A asked "Yeah I'm fine Model A don't worry" he assured his Biometal. Luckily the same room they found Model O in was the same room Grey fought Queenbee "Come let's use the trans server" Grey said the both went on teleported.

 **Legion Headquarters - Grey and Aile**

Grey and Aile transported little ways away from the tower where Thomas was "Guess we gotta walk the rest of the way" Model A said "Hey it's like your the one with legs Model A" Grey said jokingly "Pfft…Whatever". The duo continued to walk towards the tower where Thomas was, Grey saw that all the damage from the maverick attack was repaired "It's nice to see Legion all fixed up" Grey complemented "Was it destroyed in the maverick attack?" Aile asked "Yeah nice to see its being fixed especially with what's going on" Grey said the last part in a whisper.

The duo reached the elevator and went to the top of Legion when the arrived they saw Thomas waiting for them "Ah Grey, Aile its good to see you two again" he said "It's good to see you too Master Thomas" Grey added in "We brought the Biometal you were talking about" the reploid said as he presented Model O to Thomas "Excellent thank you two both who know what could have happened if Mikhail got this" Thomas said "Yeah that reminds me" Aile spoke up "Why exactly did Mikhail turn on the Sage Trinity?" she asked in a suspicious tone "I don't know Aile it just happened like with Albert maybe Mikhail was trying to finish his plan" he said "Well…here's the Biometal Master Thomas" Grey said as he was about give Thomas the Biometal. But all of a sudden Prometheus and Pandora appeared behind him with Prometheus slashing at him with his cyber scythe "No Grey don't give him the Biometal!" he exclaimed "Prometheus, Pandora you two survived" Grey said surprised "Yes…someone came to our rescue…and brought us back" Pandora said "I bet you two are after the Biometal you still want to get revenge it over got it!" Gray yelled at Prometheus "No you fool we're on your side" he retorted "Really?" Aile asked as she pulled out her saber "Then why are you after the Biometal?" she asked "Because I asked them to" everyone heard a voice out of nowhere "W-Who the heck said that!" Model A asked panicking "Me" a yellow ball of light came down "I did" the ball of light extended into a reploid "Don't give that Biometal to him Grey he's the one that's turned against the Sage Trinity!" the cyber elf said "Ah…hahaha…ahaha…AHAHAHAHA!" Thomas laughed manically "Of coarse you would intervene" he said.

"MegaMan X".

"Whoa, whoa hold up MegaMan X as in Model X?" Aile asked clearly confused "Yes it is me" X said "I'm the one who brought Pandora and Prometheus back and freeing them from Model W's control" the legendary reploid said "Wait so who's this were talking to?" Grey asked but then felt a pain in his hands "AHHHHH!" he exclaimed letting go of Model O in the process then it went a next to Thomas "Grey are you okay?" Aile asked rushing to his side "Yeah I'm fine" he said weakly. Model O was floating next to Thomas "I really must thank you Grey looks like I won't be needing this body anymore" a red cyber elf came out of Thomas' body with I'm falling down and holding his head "Ugh…what happened? Who are you people?" He asked "Master Thomas what do you mean don't you recognize me?" Grey asked "It's no use he was being controlled" the red cyber elf went into Model O, Model O began to start shaking and let out energy then a bright flash blinded everybody when everyone was trying to regain their eyesight they heard a voice one they never heard before.

"Ware wa meshia nari AH HAHA!".

 **AN:Sorry if you were expecting the crossover don't worry I'll be getting right back to it in the next chapter and I'm pretty sure everyone can guess who's returned and he won't be alone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter See ya.**


	7. Old Enemies,New Arrivals

**I don't own MegaMan or RWBY**

 **Legion Headquarters - Aile,Grey,Prometheus,Pandora and X**

"Ware wa meshia nari AH HAHA!".

After everyone cleared their vision they saw a reploid standing before them, the reploid had a helmet with red parts on it with a blue gem on it the reploid also had red armour on his arms and legs but what stuck out the most was the reploids white aura, blonde ponytail and deep red eyes. X knew who he was "So you've finally returned…".

"OMEGA!".

"O-Omega you mean the reploid that started the elf wars" Grey asked with worry in his voice "The very same" the devil reploid said, Prometheus brought out his cyber scythe "Devil reploid or not your going down!" he said as he charged at Omega "PROMETHEUS WAIT!" X shouted but it was too late Prometheus was launched back with a cut across his chest "Argh!" he exclaimed "Prometheus!" Pandora yelled as she rushed to his side "Don't worry I got this" Grey announced as he rushed at Omega with his dual busters only to be blasted by a shot but the shot wasn't from Omega, Grey was pushed back a bit "Grey are you alright" he nodded "Where did that shot come from?" Aile asked "Hmm…are any of you curious about what I did with my spare time while I was in this body?" Omega said as brought up Thomas and threw him at Grey and Aile who both caught him "What…are you talking about?" Pandora asked "I'll show you" the devil reploid said as he snapped his fingers. Then a reploid came flying in to Legions tower and landed next to Omega, the reploid had a blue helmet with some white stripes on the sides and had a red gem his body was covered in amour that was white and gold in colour with a red gem on his chest everyone was staring at the reploid that came in when Omega got their attentive "I present to all of you…"

"COPY X MK III!"

Copy X MK III didn't look any different from Copy X MK II but everyone knew Omega must've modified him in some way. The original X stood in shock he didn't think Omega could rebuilt his corrupt copy Omega was a god of destruction not someone with this capability. "What's the matter original me to shocked to say anything" Copy X spoke up "I see Omega fixed your voice unit" X brought up then Copy X smirked "Thats not all he did" he said in a smug tone "Copy X? Someone made a copy of you X?" Aile asked "Yes" he simply answered "Alright how do we beat em" they turned to Prometheus whose wound was healed "H-How was your wound healed?" Grey asked surprised "Pandora healed me" the reaper answered "This chat was nice and all but its time for you to take your last breaths!" Omega shouted "Hey that's my line!" Prometheus yelled at him "Well it not going to happen when we have something to say about it".

Grey and Aile heard a voice behind them they both turned to see Mikhail along with a set of guards "Master Mikhail how'd know about this?" Grey asked "I had a little help" he said as he pointed at Thomas who smirked at Omega "Next time don't reveal yourself when I have security cameras in here" he stated "WHAT!" Copy X shouted "You're all going to pay WITH YOU LIVES!" Omega shouted as he brought out his buster and pointed it at everyone and shot a them but Pandora blocked the attack but Omega and Copy X started to do a barrage of shots at the shield "Grey, Aile I want you two to listen I sent they other MegaMen to another world" Mikhail explained to them "WHAT!" they both said at the same time "Look I don't have time to explain I'm going to send all of you to that world maybe you and the other MegaMen can stop Omega and Copy X" he explained quickly "W-Wait Master Mikhail how are we going to convince the other MegaMen to help us?" Grey asked with worry in his voice Mikhail chuckled "Trust me they'll be easy to convince" Mikhail said assuredly "C-Can you t-two hurry u-up I can't h-hold this m-much longer" Pandora struggled to get out as the attacks kept on coming "Oh right hopefully I'll still live after this" he said to himself he was about start building up energy in his staff but Thomas stopped him "Allow me Mikhail" Thomas said to him Mikhail stopped "Are you sure Thomas?" he asked Thomas nodded as he started to build up energy in the sword he had however Copy X and Omega's last barrage of attacks shattered Pandora's shield, she fell down exhausted. Omega and Copy X charged their busters and aimed specifically for Pandora but it was too late there was a bright flash and Grey,Aile,Prometheus,Pandora,X,Omega and Copy X were all gone "I hope they destroy those corrupt reploids" Mikhail said with hope in his voice.

 **Remnant, Cliff Top - Everybody**

Model H and the other Biometals finished explaining telling the other students along with Ozpin and Glynda "Hmm…that's quite the story you four" Glynda spoke up "Yes it is" Ozpin added "Yeah but we're glad that we're free from Model W and Albert's control" Thetis said "Hmm…Thetis,Atlas,Aeolus,Siarnaq, how would all of you like to attend Beacon Academy?" Ozpin asked the four MegaMen as they stood in shock as the took in what they had just heard "W-Wait you want use to attend your school?" Thetis asked. Ozpin nodded "That is correct" he informed, Thetis and the other MegaMen thought for a minute that is until Ruby got in Thetis' face "Please come with us to Beacon Thetis it'll be really awesome to have you there!" Ruby asked really quickly.

Thetis just blushed at what he heard Ruby wanted him to attend Beacon "U-Uhh…s-sure, sure I'll attend Beacon…umm-" "Ozpin and this is my assistant Glynda" he said as he motioned to her "Nice to meet you four" she greeted "So it's settled then you four wish to attend Beacon?" he asked the four MegaMen "I'm in" Atlas spoke up "As am I" Aeolus said "Hmm…very well I'll attend" Siarnaq answered. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee "Very well Atlas,Siarnaq,Aeolus,Thetis, welcome to Beacon academy" he announced "Awesome!" Ruby shouted "Professor Ozpin should we be making our way back to Beacon" Pyrrha said "Yes everyone follow me" Ozpin said.

Everybody was about to start walking when they heard screaming coming from the sky "Umm…you guys hear that right?" Yang asked everyone nodded their heads just then a girl landed on Jaune "Ow…why me" he said "Ahh…where am I?" the girl asked as she looked around then and got off Jaune then some else landed on Yang "OW…jeez my back!" she yelled "Uhh…Aile are you okay?" the boy asked the girl "Yeah I'm fine you Grey" Aile answered "Yeah I'm alright" Grey replied "I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" Yang yelled as she stood up causing Grey to fall down on the ground, Yang look at him with her eyes red then he transformed with a Biometal floating in front of her "HEY LADY BACK OFF!" it shouted "Model A its alright she-wait where are Pandora and Prometheus?" he asked "Uhh…good question?" Aile said as she looked around then they heard another person scream and land on Nora "Thomas couldn't have put us in the ground" Prometheus said with anger in his voice "Whoa is raining robots" Nora exclaimed Ren spoke up "No Nora it's not raining-Ahh!" he was interrupted by Pandora landing on him, she was unconscious "Pandora!" Prometheus shouted as he rushed to Pandora taking her off of Ren and picking her up and shaking her a bit "Come on wake up!" he yelled "Don't worry Prometheus she is alright she's just resting" everyone heard a voice then saw a ball of yellow light float down to Prometheus "Though she'll probably recover faster without her armour" the light ball extended into a figure and raised his hand. Then Pandora's armour disappeared and revealed a girl who looked to be sixteen years of age and wore a jacket that was white and had a green shirt underneath she wore lightish green pants and white shoes "Hey X can you do that with me too" he asked the cyber elf "Yes but you'll need your armours strength to carry her" he informed "Alright then" Prometheus said. Everyone was in shock "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!" Weiss shouted.

Aile was about answer when she realized something "Wait where's Omega and Copy X!" she exclaimed "Umm…excuse me" Ozpin said getting everybody's attention "What do you mean by 'Omega and Copy X'?" he asked "It's a long story "Can we hear it another time we just finished listening to a long story and plus it's starting to get dark" Yang said as she pointed at the sun which was starting to go down "Ms Xiao Long is right the plus the other students are waiting for us" Glynda informed "Can you two tell me this tomorrow by any chance?" Ozpin asked Aile and Grey "Yeah I guess so, hey who are you dudes anyway?" Grey said "I'll inform tomorrow now come everybody follow me" he said to everyone as they began walking back to Beacon.

 **Beacon's Theatre - Everybody**

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces from this day forward you with work together as Team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester" Ozpin announced to everybody in the theatre and was met with a round of applause then the next four came up "Jaune Arc,Lie Ren,Pyrrha Nikos,Nora Valkyrie the four of you retrieved the white queen pieces from this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR" Nora giggled and hugged Ren "Led by…Jaune Arc" he announced again met with applause Jaune however was very surprised "Huh, lead by…" he stuttered out "Congratulations young man" Ozpin said then the Next four came up "Thetis,Aeolus,Siarnaq,Atlas you four didn't exactly get a piece but I think your Biometals should suffice from this day forward you will work together as Team ASAT (asset) lead by…Atlas" Atlas was a bit surprised she didn't expect to lead anything "Wait lead by…" she managed to get out "Congratulations" Ozpin said.

The four got off and let the next come on "Aile,Prometheus,Grey,Pandora you like the others you four didn't exactly get a piece but I have a feeling you'll be able to show you're combat skills in no time so from this day forward you will work together as Team GAPP (gap) led by…Grey" Grey was just as surprised as Jaune was, Aile bumped his shoulder "Congrats" she said "Congratulations Grey" the four got off and let the next four come on "And finally Blake Belladonna,Ruby Rose,Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY lead by…Ruby Rose" "I'm so proud of you" Yang said as she hugged her sister "It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year" Ozpin said to himself while everybody else was celebrating their new teams being formed, Ozpin was right this is definitely going to be an interesting year.

 **AN:So Aile,Grey,Prometheus,Pandora,Original X,Omega and Copy X MK III are in Remnant now this should be interesting. Also I did the best I could with naming their teams let me know what you all think about them hope you enjoyed the chapter. See ya**


	8. New Bonds, New Views

**I don't own MegaMan or RWBY**

 **Unknown Location - Omega and Copy X**

After Omega and Copy X were transported to this place by Thomas they didn't know where to go or were to start "Damn that Thomas!" Omega screamed "Omega what shall we do?" Copy X asked "Keep walking until we know where we are" the devil reploid said "Understood" Copy X complied. Omega was glad for his improvements to Copy X MK III because like he was made to obey his creators every command Copy X MK III was made to obey Omega without question and Omega didn't it be nice to let Dr. Weil's trap go to waste so he rigged Copy X MK III to explode whenever someone but Omega operated on him and also not to mention the many combat improvements he got, like the Original X Copy X MK III could copy a defeated opponents ability no matter who or what they were.

The dark duo continued to trek through the mysterious forest they were in the forest in question had red leaves everywhere, as they were walking they came across a campsite "Hmm…maybe these people can tell us and if they don't we make them" Omega said to his partner who nodded as they approached the campsite they were stopped by a person with white clothing of some kind and he wore an odd mask over his eyes "Stop you're not supposed to be here!" the mysterious person said "Hey easy we just want to know where we are care to tell us?" Omega asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone "And if I say no?" the mysterious person asked.

Omega was hoping he'd say that and gave him an evil smile and pulled out his O Saber whilst Copy X called on his ultimate armour and pointed his buster at the man "Then we'll beat it out of you" Omega said evilly "Just try!" he shouted "Okay" the devil reploid said, it really wasn't much of a fight Copy X and Omega easily beat the man until he was now very weak and vulnerable "Now care to tell us" Omega said as he brought his foot on the man's chest and his O Saber to his neck "Your…at…the.…White Fang's…camp" he struggled to get out "Anything else?" Omega asked "No…that's…all I …know" he again struggled to get out "All right" Omega said as he brought his fist across the man's face knocking him out "Let's see what this White Fang is all about?" Omega said to himself as he and Copy X went to their campsite.

 **Beacon's Dormitory, Team GAPP's Dorm - Team GAPP and X**

Aile awoke and rubbed her eyes "Good morning Aile" X greeted "Oh…*yawn*…good morning X" she said back to him then the other members of Team GAPP started to wake up well expect for Prometheus that is "Man what time is" Grey asked as he was staring to wake up "It is…8:24…Grey" Pandora answered "Oh…thanks Pandora" Grey said "What do we do now?" the new team leader asked "Oh, don't worry I got a schedule from Professor Ozpin Grey" Aile said as she held it up and looked at it "Let's see…our classes don't start until 9:00 so we got quite a bit of free time" she informed "Well…what do we…do will all of this time?" Pandora asked "Hmm…good question?" Grey said to himself he was thinking for a bit.

Grey was still thinking when he heard Model A "Hey I have idea why don't we go check out what Team ASAT is up to?" the Biometal suggested "They might still be asleep Model A" the copier informed "Hey I got an idea how about all of you KEEP IT DOWN!" Prometheus yelled as he put a pillow over his head, outside of Prometheus' armour he wore a purple jacket with a black shirt underneath it and wore dark purple pants he also had spiky blue hair that was slightly long with black shoes which he didn't have because he was sleeping or at least trying to. Grey,Aile,X and Pandora thought about what they could do when they heard some one blow a whistle "Where did that come from?" X asked "Sounded like it came from Team RWBY's dorm" Aile said that when Prometheus got up and put on his shoes "Well I'm going to tell them to keep it down!" he said as he walked out of the dorm slamming the door on the way out "Pandora go and make sure he doesn't kill anybody" Model Z asked "Very well" she said as she went after her brother, Model X saw this as an opportunity to talk with the real X "Excuse me…uhh…X" the Biometal asked "Yes Model X" he asked his Biometal counterpart "I was wondering can you tell me about yourself" Model X asked as X was about to start from the beginning.

 **Dormitory,Team RWBY's Dorm - Team RWBY**

Team RWBY was busy redecorating their dorm that consisted of unpacking and putting up some posters though they stopped when they heard someone banging on their door "Geez who the heck is that?" Yang asked, Ruby opened the door and showing a very angry looking Prometheus along with Pandora who was just trying to make sure nobody got hurt.

Then Prometheus spoke "Care to explain what all that noise is about?!" the reaper asked clearly angry "Oh…we were just making a few adjustments to our dorm" Ruby said causally. Prometheus was about to yell at her when Pandora stopped him "Look I get that your making adjustments…but can you please keep it down" Pandora asked politely "We'll try Pandora" Ruby said while giving a salute she was about to close the door when Pandora stopped her "Need somethin else?" Yang asked "Yes…why are all of you…dressed like that?" she asked "You see these our our school uniforms" Weiss informed Prometheus was really ticked off by this.

Prometheus gave Team RWBY an angry look "Uniforms you have got to be kidding me" the reaper said "Nope there should be some in your dorm" Yang told them Prometheus let out a sigh "Umm…is he going to be okay?" Blake asked "I believe-" she was interrupted by Prometheus punching the wall leaving a hole in it Pandora let out a sigh "Excuse Prometheus he's just a bit temperamental" she informed "Don't sweat it we all explode every now and then" Yang assured to Pandora as she went after her now angry brother as Team RWBY continued to decorate their dorm.

 **Dormitory,Team GAPP's Dorm - Team GAPP and X**

Prometheus burst through the door of his teams dorm and saw that Aile was wearing the uniform he saw the members of Team RWBY wear Grey didn't wear his mainly because of his cords on his back "What's got you so angry Prometheus?" Grey asked his teammate "Nothing don't worry about it" he said the Pandora walked in holding something or rather some things "Hey Pandora what are those?" Aile asked pointing at what see was holding "Oh…Professor Ozpin gave me these…he said there called 'Scrolls'" the element user said "There communication devices of this world" she finished up.

Model A floated to them "Hey there's four of 'em one for each of you guys" the Biometal said as Pandora started to hand out the Scrolls to Aile,Grey and Prometheus and keeping one for herself of coarse "Excuse me…Aile where are the uniforms?" she asked "Oh, there in the bathroom" she answered "Thank you" Pandora said as she went to the bathroom to change "Hey Model Z and X what time is it" she asked one of her Biometals "It is 8:47 Aile" Model Z informed her "Thanks for letting me know now where is our first class…Ah it's with someone named Professor Port" Aile informed everybody as she did Pandora came out of the bathroom in her uniform holding a boys uniform.

Prometheus saw it and immediately gave her a glare "I'm not wearing it Pandora forget it" he said warning tone "Prometheus if you don't wear it you might get in trouble" Pandora told him but it had no effect, Prometheus just crossed his arms "Pandora forget it okay" he told her but she obeyed and just put the uniform on his bed the team just checked out their new Scrolls jus seeing what they can do until Grey spoke up "Hey guys we should probably be getting to our classes because it's 8:55" he brought up everyone minus Prometheus had worried looks on their faces as the bolted out of their dorm along with Teams RWBY,JNPR and ASAT to their class while the MegaMens Biometals just floated behind them.

 **White Fang Camp - Omega and Copy X**

"So you still doubt our power?" Omega asked the White Fang's leader Adam who was kneeling down using his sword to support him "H-How just who are you, what are you!?" he asked as he looked at the piles of defeated White Fang members before the campsite.

Omega gave Adam a evil smile "I'll answer that ware wa meshia nari AH HAHA!" he said to the White Fang's leader "Tell you what if you make me the new leader of this White Fang I'll spare you" Omega offered, Adam thought for a minute if he didn't accept he and the other members would be dead "…Fine…" he answered "Good oh, and also if you think you can stab me and my partner in the back you got another thing coming" the devil reploid warned him "Omega what now?" Copy X asked him,Omega evilly smile and turned to the White Fang members who were starting to recover "ATTENTION ALL!" he yelled out "I,Omega the God of Destruction am your new leader!" the devil reploid said.

The White Fang members only looked at each other they couldn't believe what they where hearing their leader Adam was defeated "Adam is this true?" one of the White Fang members yelled, Adam could only look away in shame this confirmed that they were right "So do you except?!" the devil reploid asked "Yes…Omega" one of them said "Excellent!" Omega said to his new organization "So your the new leader?" Omega,Copy X and Adam heard a voice say behind them, they turned around to see a girl with raven coloured hair amber eyes, red dress along with red high heels she was accompanied by two other people a girl who had light brown skin and light green hair along with red eyes and wore a shirt that exposed her chest a bit and her stomach she also had brown pants and brown coloured heel like shoes beside her was a boy who had grey hair and a grey jacket with grey pants and black boots of some kind it looked like they had some sort of weapon on them. Omega only looked at the mysterious woman and her companions "Yeah what of it" he said to her "You said your a god of destruction correct?" the mysterious woman said "Yeah why" the woman gave Omega a evil smile "Then maybe we can work together" she proposed "Keep talking" Omega said.

 **Professor Port's Class - Team's RWBY,JNPR,GAPP,ASAT and X**

The members of Team RWBY,JNPR,GAPP and ASAT were all bored out of their minds as they listened to Port's lecture on when he was a huntsmen. Both Prometheus and Atlas didn't show up in their uniforms a got in trouble but Professor Port let them of with a warning this time, Prometheus and Atlas complained that Grey didn't show up in his but Grey explained how he could get his uniform on because of the cables attached to his back.

As they were listening or more on the lines of enduring at this point, Grey saw that he was sitting next to Team ASAT specifically the member he was next to was Aeolus,Grey leaned next to him "Hey Aeolus" Grey whispered "Shouldn't you be listening" Aeolus whispered back to him "Yeah but I want to know something what are you planning to do here?" he asked "What are you talking about?" the wind user said clearly confused "What I mean is-" "HEY COULD YOU HURRY IT UP I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND" Grey was interrupted by Model A shouting "Model A be quiet!" He scolded his Biometal "Excuse me but is that going to disrupt class again?" Port asked Grey "Sorry Professor Port I'll try and keep him from shouting anymore" he assured to professor "Right Model A" Grey said to his Biometal in a voice that clearly said 'Stop it or else' Model A let out a sigh "Fine I'll listen" Model A said in a grumpy tone "Good now where was I…OH yes as I was saying a true huntsman must be honourable,a true huntsman must be dependable,a true huntsman must be strategic…well educated…and wise. So who among you believes the selfs to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port finished up.

Then Weiss and Aeolus shot up "I DO SIR!" they both shouted. Professor Port looked at them he didn't expect two people to raise their hands "Well this has never happened before. Hmm…how would you two like to spare against each other we don't always fight the Grimm" he suggested both Aeolus and Weiss thought for a minute "I except" Wiess answered "As do I" the wind user said "Very well let's see just what you two are capable of" Professor Port said. Luckily there was a changing area in the classroom and Weiss got her weapon and her combat clothes on, Aeolus how ever didn't need to get changed since he used Model H in battle, they stood on opposite sides and got ready to fight "No hard feelings if I'm victorious" Weiss said to Aeolus who just laughed at her "If anyone should be saying that it's me. Megamerge!" Aeolus became covered in a pink aura and enveloped in a tower of wind and reappeared megamerged everyone in the classroom minus Teams RWBY,ASAT and GAPP were practically amazed by what they saw "My moneys on the green guy!" one of the students shouted "Gooo Weiss!" Yang shouted "Fight well" Blake encouraged "Yeah represent Team RWBY!" Ruby shouted "Come on Aeolus show this princess who's boss" Atlas said "Yeah show her MegaMan power!" Thetis encouraged "Destroy her" Siarnaq said Aeolus smiled slightly to his teammates while Weiss just scolded hers mainly Ruby "Okay both sides ready?" Professor Port asked they both nodded "Okay begin!" he announced.

 **Aeolus Vs. Weiss**

Both Aeolus and Weiss charged at each other weapons drawn and clashed against each other Aeolus had Weiss' sword in a lock will both of his sabers Aeolus then kicked Weiss sending her back a bit then Weiss turned the revolver in her sword "Hey what the heck is she doing?" Model A asked "Looks like that sword of hers has a second function" X informed "I wonder what its capable of?" he asked "Well looks like we're about find out" Model A said as everyone continued to watch the battle.

Weiss and Aeolus were still exchanging blows as they were one of them knocked Aeolus' sabers out of his hands "Yeah come on Weiss show him whose boss!" Ruby yelled as Weiss was sent back from one of Aeolus' blows and turned to Ruby "I'm trying to focus keep quiet" she scolded her but as she did Aeolus knocked her sword out her hand sending it in to the air where he flew up and caught it disarming her "Oh no, what will you do with out your weapon" Port asked her, she thought then saw his saber on the ground and grabbed it Ruby was busy analyzing Aeolus when saw thought of something "Weiss aim for his jets that'll-" "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" she yelled as Ruby shrank down, Thetis saw it and made a note to talk to Weiss after class. Aeolus was still in the air swiping down with close strikes until he stopped "Okay warm ups over" he said as he charged up energy in his saber as he was Weiss used her glyphs to get to him slicing one of his jets causing him to crash down they were about to go at it again when the bell rang.

"Stop that's enough that was marvellous absolutely marvellous we definitely have two hunters in our midst" he said Aeolus went over to Weiss and returned her sword she did the same with his saber when he got it he demegamerged and was about to talk to her when she stormed off.

 **Beacon's Hallways - Weiss,Ruby and Thetis**

"Weiss…Weiss wait what's wrong with you?" Ruby asked "Yeah why are you being-" Thetis said before being cut off "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you two?" the heiress said to them both "Your supposed to be the leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance" she turned to Thetis "And you, if get over your crush with Ruby you'll actually see what I'm talking about" she scolded the ice user "I-I don't have a crush on Ruby" he defended but the blush on his cheeks weren't helping Ruby was about to ask him about that when Aeolus stepped in "Excuse me but you shouldn't be talking to your leader or my friend like that" Aeolus warned "Yeah tell this princess who's boss!" Model L piped in "Look I don't care what you say I've trained, I've studied and quite frankly I deserve better" the heiress said as she turned away from them "Ozpin made a mistake" she said as she walked off "Hey you take-" Thetis was about to say when he was cut of by Aeolus "Allow me to go and talk to her" the wind user said as he and Model H went after her "Thetis is she right did Ozpin make a mistake?" Ruby asked with worry in her voice. Thetis was about to say something when Model L cut him off "Don't worry about it Ruby you're a great leader she's just a terrible teammate" Model L said assuringly "Yeah don't worry Ruby your a good leader and a great friend" Thetis said, Ruby let out a giggle "Thanks Thetis. So what's this thing about having a crush on me?" she asked "Uhh…" "Am I interrupting something?" Thetis and Ruby heard voice behind them and turned to see Ozpin.

Ruby immediately ran up to Ozpin "Is it true Professor Ozpin did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked with worry in her voice. Then Thetis went up to Ruby and put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Ruby I'm sure Ozpin didn't make a mistake" the ice user said in a comforting tone "Listen Ruby, I've made a lot of mistakes in my time but I assure you making you the leader wasn't one them" the headmaster assured "See Ruby he didn't make a mistake" Thetis said "You two should probably get back to your dorms and get ready for tomorrow I have something special planned" Ozpin said as he walked off. Thetis and Ruby were a bit confused by what he said "What's the thing he has planned" Ruby asked "I guess we'll find out tomorrow" Model L added in as the two went off to their dorms.

 **Balcony - Aeolus and Weiss**

Weiss was looking out at the view before and admiring the sunset before her when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned to she Aeolus along with Model H floating next to him "You have a lot of nerve talking to your leader like that. Especially when she was trying to help you" Aeolus said in a cold tone, Weiss only looked away from him.

Aeolus let out a sigh "Look Weiss I get you think you should have been the leader-" "I should have been the leader" Weiss interrupted then Model H spoke up "Weiss while you do have exceptional skills on the battle field it is also matched by by your poor attitude towards people" the Biometal informed. Weiss took offence to Model H's statement "What are you talking about!" she shouted "Weiss look at me" Aeolus spoke up and Weiss did what he told her then Aeolus spoke again "Weiss when I look at you I see two people. One who has great fighting skill" "Thank you" Weiss said proudly as she interrupted him "You didn't let him finish the other is a spoiled brat who has gotten everything she asked for without question" Model H finished up.

Weiss was angry at Model H's comment "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" the heiress screamed "I'm not spoiled!" Weiss said still a bit angry "Look Weiss you can't have everything you want" Aeolus informed "I know that" the heiress said "Do you?" Aeolus asked "Whats your point. Because it looks like your trying to get to one" Weiss said trying to speed things up.

Aeolus let out a sigh "Let me show you something" the wind user said as he moved his hair on his forehead showing the upside down red triangle. Weiss looked at a bit "What is that I've seen that Thetis has one too" she brought up "This means I'm a reploid" Aeolus said as he brought down his hair "A reploid?" Weiss asked confused "It is short for replica android. It is a robot with the same thought capacity as human" Model H informed her "What really can something like that exist?" the heiress asked disbelievingly "Yes but I'll tell you about it later. What I was made for was battle to awaken an evil Biometal known as Model W" Aeolus informed "Aeolus why are you telling me all of this?" Weiss asked confused.

Aeolus turned away and began walking then stopped "Because I want you to put more trust in Ruby as your leader by telling you all of this I'm putting my trust in you. Weiss your a good fighter now try being a better teammate please" the wind user finished up as he and Model H walked back into Beacon.

Weiss then turned out to the sunset "Being a better teammate" she said to herself "If he can trust me with his past maybe I can trust Ruby as leader" the heiress said to her self as she made her way back to her dorm.

 **AN: So Omega leads the White Fang now. Before anyone asks no I'm not making Omega and Copy X OP think about it Adam has fought who knows how many people but he has never dealt with someone like Omega or Copy X. While on the subject of Copy X it might seem overpowered but keep in mind he has to defeat his opponent first before gaining their power. That's all for this chapter See ya**


	9. Announcement

(Insert AZ meme 'It's been 3000 years')

* * *

Whoa… geez… there's dust everywhere and not the RWBY kind…

… okay that oughta do it…

…*sigh*… Wow it's been nearly two years since I've updated this story and I got a reason for that.

It's mainly because I don't like how this story was written with all the transition text and the paragraph spacing. Someone said that was the only negative to this story and to be honest you're wrong there's not one negative to this story there're a few negatives with this story, such as the dialogue, at least to me, when I look back at this story and think of some of the dialogue I've written I basically want to go back in time and tell myself to write something better then that. But alas I cannot…

…Buuuuuuut…

What I can do is rewrite it and that's what I'm gonna do…

…so from here on out this story is gonna undergo a serious rewrite,I can't guarantee all chapters will be completely different but they will be improved so anyway and they also won't have the same names the chapter names will be improved as well…

…Get ready for a new a new and improved Megaman ZX Remnant!


End file.
